Khmer Hanshu
Khmer Hanshu is a wandering Mage, He has the title 'Armless '''despite still having his arms but got that title because of him being able of fighting without using his arms, Despite being old and not apearing like a fighter Khmer is still an incredibly powerfull and skilled Mage. Apearance Khmer is a muscular man with white hair reaching his shoulders along with a beard and black eyes, He wears round glasses, aas a scar over his right eye, a fact that is mistaking about Khmer many times because of his alias being Armless Khmer isnt armless but still has his arms which are, along with the rest of his body very muscular with visible muscles on them. Khmer's known attire consists of a light orange t-shirt with black buttons, short pants with black dots on it, sandals and a white cape with a hood which Khmer is rarely seen wearing. On some occasions, Khmer has shown wearing a different attire that consists of the same white cape but with a blue t-shirt with short sleeves and black pants as well as the same sandals. Personality A very noticable thing about Khmer is his incredibly calm personality as he is always seen calm despite the situations that occurs to him even when in battle Khmer keeps himself calm without any signs of worry or depression, The only thing that apears to make Khmer change his calm expression is when people call him by his alias as he doesnt like it because he still has his arms and tries to ignore people who call him by his alias. ''More to come.... History Coming soon..... Magic And Abilities 'Lightning Magic: '''A form of a caster type Magic which allows Khmer to control and use lightning in nearly any way possible, Khmer uses this magic for close combat by infusing lightning on his legs making his kicks much stronger. *Lightning Kick (Unamed): Khmer infuses his entire leg with lightning and charges at his enemy, Once Khmer kicks his enemy with a direct hit he causes a large lightning shock on his enemy paralyzing him as well as damaging them with the kick. 'Light Magic: 'Another form of caster Magic that Khmer mastered and infuses to his kicks to be able of causing more damage to his enemies. *'Fast Kick: 'Khmer infuses his entire leg with light and kicks his enemy with a powerfull blow that after it hits the enemy it releases a large light beam that creates a large crater after it comes in contact with someone or something. 'High Speed: 'A form of Magic which greatly increases Khmer's speed and the blow of his kicks, Khmer combines High Speed with his other Magic's Lightning and Light Magic when infused to his legs to make his kicks much more powerfull because of the speed that Khmer travels in increases his kicks strength tremendousely. 'Slowing Magic: 'Another form of Magic that helps Khmer with his speed yet in a different way because of Slowing Magic not increasing Khmer's speed but slowes his enemies speed which Khmer uses only if he needs to do a quick attack on his enemy if he cant. 'Teleportation Magic: 'A form of Magic that Khmer uses only for getting faster into far places he needs to be at incase he doesnt have enough time to reach the certain destination on his own. '''Immense Speed & Reflexes: ' Trivia Khmer's apearance is based on Silvers Rayleigh's from One Piece Khmer's last name means "Lord" in japanese Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Highestbounty123